


Note Passing is Dangerous

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr user latenightlarrylovin, she wanted something about harry and louis sharing a desk in two different classes and not knowing it, before harry starts leaving notes in the desk and louis is the one who finds them. they leave notes for each other, trying to figure out who the other is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note Passing is Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> beta’d by tumblr user latenightlarrylovin. apologies if it seems crap right now, and also a note that i know NOTHING about UK university but after a little investigating, i found that it’s kind of like US uni but age wise is different?? or something. idk. please don’t hate me.

“And your seats you’ve chosen will now be assigned to you permanently for the rest of the semester. Congratulations to those of you in the back, not so much to those of you in the front. Hope you’re not the type to fall asleep in class.”

The class was over just like that, and everyone began pouring out of the room to head to wherever their next location might have been. The remaining students scuffled out of the classroom, leaving a few trickled behind as they gathered their things. One of these left behind was Louis, a second year university student at the ripe age of 18. He was the oldest in this current class, a basic mathematics application class, surrounded by those one or two year junior to him. He used one hand to brush his bangs out of the way, the other throwing his pack quickly over his shoulder as he stood. The desk looked tiny and boring now, save for the few etched notes on both the inside and outside of its wooden frame.

Guess that was something he’d be getting used to.

The door swung open with each passing body, and students from the next class filed into the room. This incoming group of students was for first year class, some sort of science or whatever. The building was solely for science, engineering, and mathematics so he knew it had something to do with chemicals and the elements and all that. He wasn’t a science person. The math class was pure filler; he was more interested in something like film or media. But for now, the extra hours here and there would have to do.

A firm nudge on his shoulder came before a very high-pitched “sorry!” as a young girl in a navy blue jumper pushed past him. He nodded back at her, checking his phone as he headed out the door. His classes for the day were over, and he was grateful for that.

 

-x-

 

Today Harry’s curls were hidden by a beanie. His eyes were tired and drooping and his uniform was sagging just a bit in the pants. He was feeling a bit lazy today, but only because it was the first day back in classes for the spring semester. The class before this would be choir (as it always had been), but instead of ending with his usual euro-history of war sort of class, he’d head to an old generic run-of-the-mill chemistry course. It was in one of the old math classes that also substituted as a lab with the setups in the back of the room. Eyeing an empty desk from the doorway, he slumped his pack on the back of the chair and took an even lazier seat down. It had been a long day, unfortunately, since he’d stocked up most of his classes for Mondays and Wednesdays. He figured that if he did that, the rest of the week would be his to relax.

He was 16, considered the youngest in his class, and towered over most of the other male students. He was known as somewhat of a womanizer, definitely flirtatious amongst most of the ladies, somewhat of a threat to most guys at the school. He couldn’t help it though; it was his personality and his genuine way of making any sort of small talk with females.

“I’d appreciate it if each of you would stay in the relatively same spots when not in lab, only so I can learn your names to faces and whatnot.”

He looked down at the desk; quite small and somewhat containing. He knew there was at least one class before his, but almost positive that there were more. Leaving a note could prove to be risky, but he pulled out a piece of torn paper and scribbled quickly on it. He ignored the droll of his lanky ginger-headed lab teacher and instead focused on what to write.

_Anyone else find these desks to be a bit of rubbish? Can barely fit my notes on the top. x._

That would do.  


End file.
